Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 39
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Lost Ghost Town | ReprintOf2 = Annie Oakley Vol 1 5 | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Two-Gun Kid | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Taking up a job as an undercover trouble shooter for a railroad company, the Two-Gun Kid goes to investigate trouble in the town of Trail's End, purposely provoking a fist fight to see what he can learn by acting tough to attract the leader of an outlaw gang that has been affecting production. Going back to his hotel room he meets with Mr. Frawley the owner of the railroad and his dispatcher Mike Corey the railroad dispatcher. They tell the Kid about another robbery and ask the Kid to try and stop them. Corey offers the Kid a cigarette, but the Kid declines telling him he doesn't smoke tailor made cigarettes. He leaves goes out to the local saloon where he is commended for the fight earlier and is asked to meet with the supposed leader of the gang, Spider. He offers the Kid a job in their next bank job and the Kid escapes. The pair talk in private and Spider tells him that he intends to double cross his men and offers to cut Two-Gun in. The Kid goes along on the robbery, travelling to their hideout but someone has tipped the gang off to the Kid's infiltration. When they attack, Two-Gun fights them off and then rides back to town and rounds up Spider. He then leads the railroad company men to thwart the robbery and stop it. In the end, he meets with Frawley and Corey who are upset that they didn't manage to catch their leader. However when Corey pulls out his tailor made smokes and recalls how he saw the butts of the same brand of cigarettes on the ground outside the outlaws hide out and realizes that Corey is the leader of the gang. The Kid then rounds up Corey and turns him over to the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker4_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid and his friend Jim Stack have just finished a job delivering cattle to a waterfront town, their arrival is not the best as the cattle sale is not enough to share Jim's ranch. They are witnessed by sailor Black Barney of owner of the "Mary Jane" who intends to take the Kid and force him to work on their ship. When the Kid and Jim part company, Black Barney and his shipmate sneak up behind the Kid and knocks him out. When the Kid comes around he fights his way free and takes Black Barney's minion Jeremy hostage and boats back to the mainland. Black Barney comes back to the mainland and calls the Kid a coward for using his guns to escape. This angers the Kid who agrees to duke it out for Black Barney. As the two slug it out those in town begin to place bets against Two-Gun Kid. When Jim hears about it he places his money on the Two-Gun Kid. Sure enough the Kid is the victor and Jim wins the money he needs to save his ranch. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Jeremy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Dude! | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler5_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker5_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | StoryTitle6 = Waters of Doom! | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker6_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Two-Gun Kid has come to the aid of Boonetown to help defend it from a war party of Sioux warriors, despite a peace treaty on the promise that the people of Boonetown would not hunt on the Sioux grounds. The Kid gets the locals to hold their ground, but the Kid believes that something must have provoked them. Knowing chief Thunder Stick the Kid tells the locals that he will try to talk to the tribal chief. One of the bigoted locals thinks that the Kid has gone traitor on them and tries to stop the fight, but he proves to be no match for the Kid, who tells them not to retaliate until he has a chance to talk to Thunder Stick and find out why the Sioux are attacking. The Kid rides out of town and notices shod hoof prints making him realize that the men attacking where not Sioux, but white men in disguise. He follows the trail to a cabin that appears to be occupied. He goes inside and right in the barrel of a shotgun held by a woman who accuses the Kid of being in league with the men who shot her husband. As the Kid is trying to plead his innocence the men in question arrive and demand that the old man turn over his gold. He tells them that there isn't any and that he tore up his map, but they soon see through his deception when they find a sack of gold. They knock the Kid out and then cut him loose on a canoe down the Colorado River to get rid of him. The Kid comes around and manages to leap to safety before the canoe goes over a water fall. As the Kid gets back to the cabin as Thunder Stick and his Sioux warriors arrive. As the Sioux scare off the men, the Kid goes to check if the couple are all right. The Kid then calls out to Man Wolf, Thunder Stick's son and convinces him to let him take the couple back to town. Man Wolf agrees and tells the Kid that with the outlaws defeated his people will not go to war. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}